Pollock Rimes
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |death=Late 2491, Tarsonis |faction=:Rebellion of Korhal (2490–Late 2491) (mole) Sons of Korhal (Late 2491) (mole) Terran Confederacy (?–Late 2491) (hidden allegiance) |job= Battlecruiser captain (?–2490) :Soldier ::Mole (2490–2491) Second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal (2491) }} Pollock Rimes was a military officer for the nascent Sons of Korhal, although, in truth, he was a spy for the Confederacy. Predjudiced against Fringe Worlders, he was known as not being scared of anything; he was also very competent and a fierce warrior. Rimes was bald and scarred, with a mostly missing left ear, a previous-broken nose, crooked teeth and an indentation on the left side of his skull. He rarely smiled. Biography Rimes was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser captain. When his battlecruiser crashed on a fiery planet near Umojan territory, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies, his ship and crew became affiliated with Arcturus Mengsk and his rebel group (The battlecruiser was later renamed the Hyperion). When the rebellion was wiped out and replaced by the Sons of Korhal, he became its second-in-command. The First Item Rimes took part in a mission to Vyctor 5. Arcturus Mengsk wanted him to retrieve one of three "objects" from a hidden Confederate installation called the Fujita Facility, along with four other soldiers. One of them, Private Somo Hung, struck him as being weak-willed under fire. After the encounter Rimes found one such object ... a young telepath named Sarah Kerrigan. He also found some xenomorphs, which he ordered destroyed, saying it would be easier to transport them that way. Finally, he took Dr. Flanx, a Confederate scientist, prisoner. Rimes took a dislike to Sarah Kerrigan, whom he noticed seemed to be in Mengsk's high graces, tasked with propagating rumors about the discovery of the xenomorphs. His dislike was only intensified when weeks later, after a period of R&R on Umoja which he spent drinking alone, she managed to actually scare him while defending Hung from Rimes' abuse. Arcturus Mengsk took Kerrigan under his wing, however, preventing Rimes from doing anything serious to her. Mengsk also promoted her above him. The Second Item The Hyperion entered Confederate space for an unspecified reason. Rimes took the opportunity to covertly contact Colonel Edmund Duke aboard the Norad II, letting him know of the presence of the Hyperion, by attacking the Sons of Korhal officer Sela Brock and stealing her code keys to hide his tracks. The Hyperion was confronted by the Norad II. The Hyperion was boarded by Terran Confederacy troops, and when they found Dr. Flanx, he revealed that he was still loyal to the Confederacy. He led them through the battlecruiser. Upon encountering an unarmored Pollock Rimes, Flanx told the Confederate troops that Rimes was a rebel, and not to believe anything he said. Arcturus Mengsk laid an ambush for the Confederates, and Rimes, despite being taken prisoner by the Confederates, was able to arm himself and slay several of them. In the end, Flanx and the Confederate soldiers were dead. The Third Item After this incident, Arcturus Mengsk decided to raid the Ghost Academy on the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis, in order to retrieve yet another "object" and to force the Confederate-controlled media to acknowledge the existence of the Sons of Korhal. Rimes and Kerrigan were both supposed to lead the invasion force, but Kerrigan was sent on her secret errand to retrieve the "object", leaving Rimes in charge. Rimes, however, abandoned his force and vanished into the building. Thinking he was acting suspiciously, Somo Hung decided to follow him. Hung discovered that Rimes was still loyal to the Terran Confederacy. It was Rimes who most likely contacted Colonel Duke, and he had other reasons for killing the xenomorphs. Furthermore, he had warned Major Rumm, Post Commander of the Academy, of the Sons of Korhal attack and the infiltration by Sarah Kerrigan. In a nasty fight, Hung killed Rimes with his martial arts skills. However, Hung was seriously injured during the battle.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). References }} Category:Terran characters of Uprising Category:Terran ship crew Category:Terran soldiers